Histoires nocturnes 7
by Lili76
Summary: Des histoires, écrites la nuit. Un thème pour chaque. Une heure pour les écrire.
1. Griffe

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Griffe" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle avait vu pour la première fois la boule de poils orange, Hermione s'était tout de suite approchée, attirée malgré elle.

Elle cherchait un animal de compagnie, un familier qui soit autorisé à Poudlard. Ron lui avait conseillé une chouette, mais elle avait haussé un sourcil moqueur, comprenant que le rouquin lui demanderait souvent de le lui emprunter. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Errol, le hibou de la famille Weasley, lui faisait terriblement honte et qu'il serait ravi de pouvoir se passer de ses services.

Bien qu'elle admirait la relation de Harry avec Hedwige, elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas faite pour ce genre d'animal.

Elle avait donc pénétré dans la boutique de l'Animalerie sans avoir d'idée précise en tête, décidée à se fier à son premier coup de coeur. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle le sentirait immédiatement si elle trouvait l'animal fait pour elle.

Hermione avait regardé avec tendresse les chatons et les rats sans pour autant pouvoir se décider. Ils étaient adorables, mais elle trouvait qu'il leur manquait quelque chose. Un détail, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer.

Elle ne voulait pas d'un crapaud, il y avait assez du Trevor de Neville pour s'échapper régulièrement et se retrouver dans les douches des filles… Ce n'était pas la peine de s'approcher des terrariums.

Elle avait tourné dans la boutique un long moment, errant sans but, et gonflait de temps en temps les joues, ennuyée. Elle voulait un familier. Mais… Elle ne savait pas quoi choisir.

Elle était prête à baisser les bras lorsqu'elle était arrivée devant cette cage dans un coin sombre du magasin.

Les poils oranges l'avaient attirée en premier lieu. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette couleur sur un animal. Elle s'était penchée doucement et un oeil vert presque fluo s'était ouvert paresseusement pour la contempler.

La créature avait levé la tête, exposant son museau écrasé, et s'était passé la langues sur les babines. Puis il avait baillé et s'était étiré.

Hermione fascinée l'avait observé, détaillant ses pattes arquées, son museau plat, ses poils ebouriffés.

Hésitante, elle avait passé un doigt à travers les barreaux de la cage et l'animal s'était tendu vers elle pour la renifler délicatement.

Puis, il avait étiré ses pattes, exposant ses griffes impressionnantes.

Hermione était tombée littéralement amoureuse de lui à cet instant précis. C'était l'animal le plus laid qu'elle ait jamais vu et pourtant, il était parfait.

La voyant arrêtée, Ron l'avait rejoint et avait fait une grimace en voyant ce qui avait retenu son attention.

\- Attends Hermione, tu plaisantes j'espère ? Ce truc est horrible.

Vexée, Hermione s'était redressée.

\- C'est lui que je choisis. Il est parfait pour moi.

Ron s'apprêtait à protester énergiquement, mais le regard d'Hermione le fit s'arrêter avant de prononcer le moindre mot. Au lieu de quoi, il secoua la tête.

\- Ne viens pas te plaindre le jour où tu regretteras.

La jeune fille avait reniflé d'un air dédaigneux, imité presque aussitôt par la créature disgracieuse sur laquelle elle avait jeté son dévolu.

\- Et comment tu vas l'appeler ?

Hermione avait pincé les lèvres, réfléchissant, les sourcils froncés, le front plissé. Puis en voyant l'animal se lever et faire quelques pas maladroits, elle sourit.

\- Pattenrond ! Je vais l'appeler Pattenrond !

Le vendeur de l'animalerie eut l'air surpris. Ron était persuadé l'avoir entendu marmonner "Hé bé, j'y croyais plus".

Hermione quitta l'animalerie avec son nouvel animal dans les bras. Patterond ronronnait doucement, lové dans ses bras, les yeux mi-clos, défiant Ron de dire quoi que ce soit. Il s'arrangeait pour remuer la queue de façon à frapper le rouquin à leurs côtés avec, ce qui amusait énormément Hermione.

Si Pattenrond n'appréciait pas Ron - et la réciproque était vraie - sa relation avec Hermione fut tout de suite fusionnelle. La jeune fille avait rêvé d'un familier qui lui soit dévoué. Elle avait attaché une importance capitale à son choix et elle était heureuse d'avoir trouvé Pattenrond. Il était parfait pour elle, comme s'il avait attendu la jeune fille toutes ces années, au fond de l'animalerie, oublié de tous…


	2. Radis

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Radis" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

En se levant un matin de juin, Harry pensait que la journée serait identiques aux précédentes. Pour l'instant, Voldemort et ses Mangemorts se faisaient oublier, et le jeune homme n'avait que les cours à penser.

En baillant, il descendit dans la salle commune. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Neville revenir du petit déjeuner. Son ami semblait légèrement rouge et tenait dans ses mains un bouquet de radis.

\- Neville ? Tout va bien ?

Le garçon rougit un peu plus et hocha frénétiquement la tête. Il allait s'éloigner quand Harry gloussa et le retint.

\- Tu as peur d'avoir un petit creux pour te promener avec tes radis ?

Cette fois, les joues de Neville virèrent au rouge vif et il eut un sourire gêné.

\- Je… j'allais les déposer dans ma chambre. Je reviens.

Harry le regarda s'esquiver, les sourcils froncés. Il devait avouer qu'il était curieux de découvrir ce qui se tramait. Finalement il soupira et sortit de la maison Gryffondor pour se rendre à la Grande Salle. Hermione et Ron devait déjà y être à l'attendre.

Il pressa le pas pour s'installer près de son amie.

\- Hermione, si je te dis radis, tu me réponds quoi ?

\- Oh ! Tu as du croiser Luna et ses boucles d'oreilles… originales.

\- Boucles d'oreilles ?

Hermione sourit en haussant les épaules.

\- Je ne vais pas t'apprendre que Luna se montre toujours… surprenante !

Harry rit doucement, en pensant à leur amie si fantasque avec affection. Il avait maintenant hâte de croiser Luna pour observer de plus près ses boucles d'oreilles, puisqu'elles semblaient avoir fait forte impression sur Hermione.

Le jeune homme se servit un bol de céréales et commença à manger en silence, observant autour de lui comme à son habitude.

Hermione se gratta la gorge doucement pour attirer son attention.

\- Harry ?

Il leva les yeux vers son amie.

\- Hum ?

\- Pourquoi cette question étrange sur les radis si tu ne parlais pas de Luna et de ses boucles d'oreilles ?

Harry fronça les sourcils un instant, avant de se souvenir de la raison qui l'avait poussé à poser la question à Hermione.

\- Oh. C'est juste que j'ai croisé Neville en venant. Il allait ranger une botte de radis dans le dortoir. Mais il n'a pas précisé pourquoi il avait ça entre les mains.

Ron gloussa en l'entendant.

\- Des radis ? Mais… Je sais qu'il adore la botanique mais ce n'est pas au programme, si ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel faussement agacée.

\- Ron ! Ce n'est pas parce que ce n'est pas au programme que Neville ne peut pas s'intéresser aux radis !

Harry termina son bol et vida son verre de jus d'orange. Puis il se redressa.

\- Nous devrions aller en cours avant d'être en retard !

C'était la meilleure façon de distraire ses amis pour éviter une nouvelle dispute entre eux. Ces derniers temps, Harry passait plus de temps à jouer les arbitres qu'à profiter de leurs conversations…

Hermione acquiesça avec énergie et se leva d'un bond.

\- Nous devrions presser le pas, nous commençons par Potions, et vous savez comme le professeur Rogue déteste les retards.

Ron grogna.

\- De toutes façons, Rogue déteste tout. Il trouvera bien une raison de râler, non ?

Ils partirent tous les trois, oubliant les radis de Neville pour le moment.

C'est en arrivant dans les cachots, qu'ils découvrirent le secret de Neville.

Leur ami était face à Luna et ils étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre, discutant avec passion. Neville avait les joues légèrement rouges et semblait complètement absorbé par la jolie blonde.

Harry s'approcha, se souvenant de la remarque d'Hermione sur les boucles d'oreille de la blondinette.

\- Bonjour Luna !

Neville sursauta, sans qu'Harry ne le remarque, son attention focalisée sur les oreilles de Luna.

\- Bonjour Harry ! Tu vas bien aujourd'hui ?

\- Oh… Très bien. Tu as de… magnifiques boucles d'oreilles !

Harry ne savait pas s'il pouvait les qualifier de bijoux. C'était effectivement un radis. Un radis qui semblait enchanté puisqu'il gigotait doucement au bout du crochet qui permettait de l'accrocher à l'oreille.

Luna gloussa, ravie.

\- Tu as vu ? Ce sont de vrais radis. C'est Neville qui me les a préparé si joliment.


	3. Axe

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Axe" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

En arrivant au Terrier, Harry n'eut pas le temps d'entrer dans la maison. Arthur l'attendait de pied ferme et l'entraîna immédiatement vers la grange un peu à l'écart, là où il cachait tous les objets moldus qu'il démontait avec passion.

\- Harry ! Enfin te voilà ! J'étais sur le point de demander au Ministère d'aller te chercher moi-même, tu sais.

Harry sourit, amusé, et se dit qu'il aurait adoré que Arthur ne vienne le tirer en avance de chez les Dursley. L'été avait été morne, et il avait tenu en pensant aux moments merveilleux qu'il allait passer dans la famille de son meilleur ami.

Avec un air de conspirateur, Arthur ouvrit la porte et le poussa dans la grange sombre, pleine d'objets hétéroclites.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfermés et qu'Arthur eut allumé des torches pour les éclairer, il sourit en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

\- J'ai ramené plusieurs petites choses et… je ne comprends pas trop ce que ça peut être, vois-tu ?

Harry se pencha sur l'entassement étrange et haussa les épaules.

\- Mais où trouvez-vous tout ça ?

\- Oh, ici et là…

Arthur détourna le regard en rougissant légèrement.

Harry secoua la tête, amusé. Arthur lui présenta un objet.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est un genre de bol avec un axe autour duquel tourne une lame. Mais je ne comprends pas à quoi ça peut bien servir.

Le jeune homme gloussa.

\- C'est un mixeur, Monsieur Weasley.

\- Mixeur ? C'est quoi ?

\- c'est pour cuisiner. On met des aliments dedans et… ma tante Pétunia s'en sert pour faire des soupes par exemple. Elle met les légumes et ça les réduit en purée.

Arthur observa l'objet les yeux brillant.

\- Vraiment ? Les moldus sont surprenants. Mais… Comment font ils tourner la lame ?

\- Et bien c'est un appareil électrique. Il faut le brancher et… appuyer sur le bouton.

\- Oh. J'aimerais bien voir cette chose fonctionner ça doit être passionnant.

Harry qui avait souvent été de corvée de cuisine pour sa famille grimaça, décidant que voir un mixeur réduire des aliments en purée était loin d'être passionnant.

Arthur posa l'objet avec beaucoup de précautions, comme si c'était une oeuvre d'art et non un simple appareil ménager présent dans tous les foyers moldus ou presque. Il marmonna en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Je devrais demander aux Granger. Ils seraient ravis de nous inviter chez eux je suppose…

Puis l'homme soupira.

\- Tu penses qu'on pourrais installer l'elect-truc ici ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Peut être, il faudrait demander à la compagnie d'électricité s'ils peuvent l'installer. Mais votre maison est un peu isolée alors je suppose que ça peut être compliqué. Après… je ne connais pas trop…

\- Tu en connais suffisamment, Harry. C'est un plaisir de discuter avec toi.

Harry gloussa doucement, sentant une vague d'affection l'envahir envers le père de son meilleur ami. Arthur Weasley était quelqu'un d'adorable et Harry appréciait toujours passer du temps près de lui. Même s'il s'agissait de lui expliquer le fonctionnement d'un mixeur ou lui parler de l'électricité qui semblait le passionner.

\- C'est toujours un plaisir aussi, Monsieur Weasley.


	4. Susceptible

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Susceptible" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

La guerre était terminée. Harry avait réussi à tuer Voldemort, et les Mangemorts avaient été arrêtés par les Aurors presque immédiatement.

Cependant, en voyant Drago Malefoy se faire arrêter, il ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir. Il se moquait bien du devenir des Mangemorts, il se moquait de savoir comment ils allaient être jugés, comment le Ministère allait faire pour déterminer les responsabilités.

Mais Drago… Drago était présent dans sa vie depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Ils s'étaient toujours disputés, ils auraient pu être amis peut être dans d'autres circonstances. Si le Serpentard n'avait pas été aussi susceptible.

Drago Malefoy n'était pas un ami, mais il lui avait sauvé la vie dans son Manoir. Et même s'ils s'étaient affrontés, il n'y avait rien qui méritait la mort ou la prison.

Aussi, Harry était revenu pour lui dans la salle sur demande quand le feudeymon avait foncé sur eux, et il avait empêché les Aurors de l'emmener, se dressant face à eux sans la moindre crainte.

Il était un adolescent face à des hommes de terrain expérimentés, pourtant, ils inclinèrent la tête et capitulèrent.

Ron avait fondu sur Harry furieux. Lui aussi était terriblement susceptible. Et parfois, Harry en venait à penser que si Drago et Ron se détestaient avec autant de passion c'est qu'ils avaient un caractère proche. Tous les deux pouvaient se vexer à la vitesse de la lumière, pour des choses parfois terriblement futiles.

Harry s'était disputé avec Ron, parce que son ami ne pouvait pas accepter qu'il ait tendu la main à leur ennemi. Mais Harry avait haussé les épaules, et avait refusé de lui répondre.

Le rouquin avait boudé, marmonnant à mi-voix contre son meilleur ami. Mais Hermione l'avait un peu bousculé et l'avait obligé à se dérider.

Harry s'était isolé quelques instants pour être rejoint par Drago Malefoy. Sans surprise, l'insupportable blond se plaignit de son intervention. Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Tu préfères aller à Azkaban ?

Drago avait refermé la bouche brusquement et s'était frotté le visage. Il avait perdu son air revêche et ressemblait plus à un petit garçon effrayé qu'à un Mangemort aguerri.

\- Merci Potter.

Harry avait hoché la tête en souriant puis avant de repartir pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione lui avait murmuré quelques mots.

\- Fais attention à toi, Malefoy.


	5. Ingratitude

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Ingratitude" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

En quittant le Terrier, furieux, Harry se sentait légèrement nauséeux.

Avec sa majorité, les Dursley l'avaient jeté dehors. Harry ne s'en plaignait pas. Il n'avait même pas protesté lorsque son oncle l'avait bousculé un peu violemment en le traitant d'ingrat, incapable de reconnaître ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui.

Ron était venu le chercher. Ron, son meilleur ami, son presque frère. Il était convenu qu'il vivrait avec eux au Terrier.

Il avait légèrement hésité puisqu'il était en froid avec Ginny. Ils n'avaient pas mis au clair leur relation, mais Harry ne se sentait pas capable de se rapprocher de la jeune fille. Il avait changé, la guerre l'avait changé.

La situation avait été étrange dès le début. Il y avait un malaise dès que lui et Ginny se retrouvaient dans la même pièce. Si les Weasley n'y prêtaient pas attention dans leur majorité, Ron et Molly semblait s'agacer de la situation.

Harry avait tenu une semaine, à éviter la conversation gênante que Ron semblait souhaiter, à éviter Ginny qui semblait décidée à le coincer dans un coin, à éviter Molly et ses conseils sur la réussite de sa future vie de couple.

Il avait envoyé un hibou à Hermione, qui était restée pragmatique : elle lui avait conseillé de percer l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute et de se montrer clair dans ce qu'il voulait.

Harry avait tout à fait conscience qu'il aurait des choses à mettre au clair. Mais il était encore confus. Il avait peur aussi de ce qui pourrait se passer s'il disait à Ginny qu'il ne voulait définitivement pas poursuivre une quelconque histoire avec elle.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à être la victime d'un véritable guet-apens. Molly l'avait appelé, et Harry ne s'était pas méfié. Il s'était retrouvé enfermé dans la cuisine avec Ginny.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de parler, Ginny lui avait sauté dessus pour l'embrasser.

Simultanément, il se produisit deux choses : Harry repoussa violemment Ginny qui tomba brutalement sur les fesses sur le sol de la cuisine, et Ron ouvrit la porte de la cuisine, visiblement persuadé de surprendre son meilleur ami en train d'embrasser sa petite soeur.

C'est à cet instant que Harry comprit que ça avait été un piège. Ron l'aurait surpris en plein baiser et l'aurait convaincu qu'il aimait Ginny. Qu'il devait rester avec elle. Il l'aurait probablement fait culpabiliser en lui rappelant qu'il avait embrassé sa petite soeur.

Furieux, il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et sortit de la pièce en bousculant Ron. Il boucla ses bagages en un temps record - après tout, il n'avait que peu de possessions - sous les hurlements de Ron qui l'accusait d'ingratitude.

Harry ne sut pas comment il réussit à se maîtriser et à ne pas répondre à Ron au risque d'envenimer davantage la situation. Après tout, il appréciait réellement les Weasley même s'il n'était pas d'accord pour être manipulé et collé en couple avec la seule fille de la fratrie.

Il se contenta de sortir du Terrier, sans un mot, sans un regard. Il entendit les sanglots de Ginny qui l'appelait d'un air désespéré, mais il ne tourna pas la tête vers lui. Pas un seul instant.

Son coeur se serra un peu, puisqu'il l'avait appréciée à une époque. Suffisamment pour envisager quelque chose. Ils auraient peut être pu devenir un vrai couple dans une autre vie, d'ailleurs : ils s'entendaient plutôt bien tous les deux. Mais Ginny le connaissait normalement. Si elle l'aimait comme elle le disait, elle savait qu'il détestait le mensonge et qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter ce genre de manipulations.

Ron… Ron était égal à lui même. Il avait tiré ses propres conclusions sans chercher à creuser un peu, et il imaginait déjà que Harry s'était servi de Ginny. Alors, en grand frère exemplaire, il défendait bec et ongles sa petite soeur, et attaquait son meilleur ami…

Harry jeta un dernier regard sur le Terrier, où il avait malgré tout passé de bons moments. Il ignora Molly qui semblait choquée de le voir partir, Ginny en larmes, et Ron gesticulant. Il ignora le visage triste de George à la fenêtre de sa chambre, qui semblait avoir perdu goût à la vie depuis que Fred n'était plus.

Puis, il se retourna et transplana. Square Grimmaud était une maison terriblement déprimante, mais au moins il y était chez lui. Et il espéra qu'il trouverait le souvenir de Sirius entre les murs sombres.


	6. Communion

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Communion" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Harry Potter était devenu Auror depuis peu, comme il en avait rêvé lorsqu'il était à Poudlard.

Si étant adolescent, l'aventure l'avait attiré, la guerre lui avait faire revoir ses prétentions à la baisse, et il espérait plutôt une vie paisible.

Sauf que… Sauf que dans ses pires cauchemars il n'avait pas prévu qu'être Auror serait si… ennuyeux.

Comme si, une fois Voldemort mort, le monde sorcier avait perdu tout attrait pour les criminels potentiels… Sa plus grosse affaire avait été un vol de bonbons chez Zonko à Pré-au-Lard. Et le coupable s'était avéré être un Poufsouffle terrorisé qui avait voulu se faire remarquer…

Là où il avait passé des heures à s'entraîner pour pouvoir se battre, il se trouvait aujourd'hui à faire de la paperasse inutile. Personne ne lisait les rapports : il en avait eu la preuve après avoir griffonné des idioties sur un papier à en tête. Par erreur, la feuille avait été mêlée aux vrais rapports.

Harry avait été malade de stress toute une semaine, craignant de recevoir des reproches pour cet incident. Mais personne n'avait rien dit. Comme si personne n'avait rien remarqué.

La seule chose qu'il appréciait dans son travail, c'était les moments où les vétérans racontaient leurs aventures. Ils parlaient souvent du travail d'équipe, de la nécessité d'être en parfaite communion avec l'autre pour former un duo puissant. Le Sauveur n'avait pas encore eu d'équipier, et il supposait que son titre de Sauveur intimidait les nouveaux.

C'était probablement pour le mieux, puisqu'il se refusait à supporter un Auror qui le regarderait avec crainte ou admiration…

Lorsqu'il fut convoqué dans le bureau du Ministre Shakelbot, il comprit aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de cette histoire de coéquipier. Le Magenmagot avait décrété une nouvelle loi, obligeant les Aurors à intervenir par équipe et non plus en solo. S'il voulait rester Auror de terrain, il devrait accepter que quelqu'un ne travaille avec lui.

Son premier réflexe fut d'aller voir Hermione pour se plaindre. Jamais il ne trouverait quelqu'un qui puisse entrer en communion avec lui. Skeeter avait dépeint de nombreux portrait du Sauveur, et l'avait entouré d'une aura de puissance qui effrayait tout le monde. Même ceux qu'il avait côtoyé de loin à POuldard le craignaient !

Malheureusement, Ron avait abandonné l'idée d'être Auror pour aider George à la boutique, et il s'épanouissait à vendre des farces et attrapes. Aucun autre ami de Poudlard ne semblait décidé à s'engager, le privant d'un regard neutre sur lui…

Au lieu de le plaindre, Hermione se mit à rire, amusée.

\- Il suffit juste que ça soit quelqu'un qui te connaisse Harry. Tu devrais te détendre.

Grognon, Harry avait haussé les épaules et marmonné avant de se rendre au rendez-vous fixé par Shakelbot. Il envisageait très sérieusement de refuser tout équipier, même s'il devait passer sa vie à classer des rapports inutiles. Tout plutôt que de supporter des regards lui rappelant sans cesse qu'il était en vie parce qu'il avait tué un homme.

Harry rumina tant qu'il entra dans le bureau ministériel d'un pas décidé et qu'il ne prit pas la peine de s'assurer qu'il était seul.

\- Kingsley ? Je sais que c'est pour cette histoire de coéquipier, mais je préfère rester seul. Ça sera mieux pour tout le monde je crois. Je ne veux pas d'un idiot qui me regarde les yeux écarquillés en bavant d'admiration…

Kingsley ne répondit pas se contentant de sourire. Mais une voix qu'il connaissait ricana.

\- Je te rassure Potter. Je ne compte pas baver d'admiration, et je ne pense pas avoir les yeux écarquillés devant toi. Sauf si tu te montres exceptionnellement stupide, ce qui à priori risque d'arriver.

Harry s'empourpra aussitôt.

\- Malefoy ?

Kingsley s'autorisa un léger gloussement ravi.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de faire les présentations, n'est-ce pas ? Je compte sur vous pour… former une équipe de choc. J'ai toute confiance en vos capacités…


	7. Midi

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Midi" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Avec un soupir de plaisir, Harry reposa son livre et jeta un tempus pour voir l'heure. Un peu plus de cinq heures du matin…

Il grimaça en se félicitant d'avoir attendu les vacances pour lire ce livre passionnant… Quelques instants plus tard, il s'endormit profondément.

Lorsqu'il fut brusquement réveillé par un poids qui lui tombait dessus, il grogna, et ouvrit un oeil. Il était épuisé, et déjà de mauvaise humeur d'avoir été réveillé ainsi alors qu'il n'y avait pas de cours.

Il donna un coup de pied réflexe pour dégager le poids qui l'étouffait et il eut la satisfaction d'entendre geindre de douleur.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour prendre pied dans la réalité et reconnaître la voix qui se plaignait.

\- Ron ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

\- Hey ! Il est midi mon pote ! J'attends que tu te réveilles depuis des heures !

Harry soupira en se frottant les yeux.

\- Je suis crevé. Va embêter quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Mais…

Ron se tut un bref instant avant de prendre une voix plaintive.

\- Mais il est midi ! C'est l'heure de manger !

Harry envisagea très sérieusement de lancer un objet contondant sur Ron. Quelque chose de suffisamment lourd pour lui passer l'envie de le réveiller brutalement en période de vacances, alors qu'il avait passé la plus grande partie de la nuit à lire.

Puis, Ron se retourna brusquement, heurtant Harry.

\- Il y a des frites à midi.

L'élu du monde sorcier grogna à nouveau sous le poids de son ami.

\- Il y a toujours des frites Ron. Les elfes préparent tellement de plats que tu ne te rends même pas compte que ce n'est pas exceptionnel.

\- Si. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai envie de frites.

Harry ferma les yeux et se frotta le visage.

\- Où est Hermione ?

\- A la bibliothèque bien sûr. Elle m'a envoyé te réveiller parce que je la gênais dans ses recherches.

Harry plissa les yeux en comprenant que la cause de son réveil brutal n'était pas seulement l'estomac trop sensible de Ron, qui se révélait être une horloge de précision calée sur les heures des repas. Il y avait en plus une trahison de sa meilleure amie, qui avait voulu s'assurer un peu de tranquilité alors qu'elle avançait ses devoirs. Ou tout autre activité impliquant des livres, la bibliothèques, et des heures le dos courbé au dessus d'un bureau.

Le jeune homme soupira et bailla, bousculant Ron sans états d'âme pour s'étirer et se mettre plus à son aise.

\- Quelque soit l'heure, Ron, je ne bougerai pas de ce lit. J'ai veillé tard et je compte bien profiter des vacances pour dormir autant que je veux.

\- Mais…

\- Il serait dommage qu'Hermione apprenne que tu as emprunté ses devoirs d'histoire de la magie pour ne pas avoir à travailler, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Harry !

Harry ricana, nullement ému par la trahison vibrant dans la voix de son ami.

\- Laisse moi dormir encore un peu, et j'oublierai ce regrettable incident. Tu sais, lorsque je t'ai surpris en train de recopier ses notes en cachette ?

Ron grogna en se relevant.

\- Faux frère.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Ron. Retourne embêter Hermione, elle doit avoir faim…

Harry se rendormait déjà en entendant les pas lourds de Ron quitter le dortoir.


	8. Qualia

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Qualia" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Harry et Ron se promenaient tranquillement près du Lac Noir quand ils entendirent des cris. Si au départ ils étaient résolus de ne pas s'approcher, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à reconnaître la voix d'Hermione et le débit de parole haché qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était en colère.

Aussitôt, après un échange de regards inquiets, ils se précipitèrent.

Ils s'attendaient à beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas au spectacle qui les attendait. Hermione se tenait debout, rouge de colère, presque dressée sur ses orteils, les cheveux fous la faisant ressembler à une Gorgone. Face à elle se tenait Luna Lovegood, calme et rêveuse.

\- Mais je te dis que c'est un qualia* !

Luna se contenta de rire doucement en haussant les épaules, ne semblant pas troublée de se faire hurler dessus par Hermione.

Harry s'approcha prudemment, et leva une main hésitante pour saluer ses amies.

\- Il y a un souci ?

Hermione souffla violemment, essayant visiblement de se calmer. Luna sourit et secoua la tête.

\- Hermione ne veut pas que je lui explique à quoi ressemblent les joncheruines.

Harry fronça les sourcils, son regard naviguant de l'une à l'autre. Hermione grogna et secoua la tête.

\- Cette conversation est stupide. Elle veut me décrire quelque chose qu'elle semble être la seule à voir. C'est juste… C'est un qualia !

Ron se gratta la gorge, perplexe.

\- Euh… C'est quoi un qualia ?

Le regard d'Hermione, noir de colère quitta Luna pour se fixer sur Ron.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

Ron leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. Harry retint un léger rire avant de prendre pitié de son ami.

\- Je ne sais pas non plus, Hermione.

La jeune fille soupira dramatiquement.

\- C'est… on ne peut pas décrire un qualia. C'est comme… Comme si tu voulais décrire une couleur tu vois ? Tu sais à quoi ça ressemble parce que tu l'as déjà vu, mais tu ne peux pas l'expliquer à quelqu'un d'aveugle par exemple. C'est juste possible de le percevoir.

Ron ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Il jeta un regard prudent en direction de Hermione, avant d'échanger un coup d'oeil rapide avec Harry. Celui-ci avait le front plissé de concentration, essayant de comprendre pourquoi cette histoire de qualia mettait Hermione dans tous ces états.

Finalement, il murmura doucement, espérant ne pas relancer la colère de Hermione.

\- On ne peut pas décrire une couleur, d'accord. Je comprends. Mais par exemple, tu peux décrire un objet. Ou un animal. Si tu me décris un chat, je pourrais savoir ce que c'est même sans en voir.

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Oui.

\- Alors quel est le problème ? Si Luna…

Hermione coupa Harry brutalement, criant soudain sa réponse en levant les bras au ciel.

\- Mais parce que les joncheruines n'existent pas !

Harry resta bouche bée, tandis que Luna regardait autour d'eux avec un doux sourire. Ron lui, ne put retenir sa réaction. Il éclata de rire, devant se retenir à Harry pour ne pas tomber.

\- Hermione… Pourquoi nous faire un cours de vocabulaire compliqué alors que tu pouvais juste dire que tu ne croyais pas aux joncheruines de Luna ?

* * *

_* Propriété de la perception, c'est à dire ce qui est ressenti par une personne au moment de la perception d'un objet. Les qualia ne sont connus que par intuition directe et ne peuvent pas être communiqués._


End file.
